Zir Kurone
Kurone Zir’s first name (Zir) was taken from “Rin. By reversing “Rin” and replacing the “N” to “Z”, it shows that Zir is a dysfunctional Rin. The “Kuro” in her last name means “Black” while the “Ne” means “Sound”. Zir’s backstory somewhat follows the song “Black and White Ward”. Design Old Design (2011) Zir's black and red hair is shoulder length and is somewhat messy. She has only one eye which is her right eye and its purple. The left eye is now nothing but a hollow eye socket. Unlike the Kagamine’s school uniform-esque design, Zir’s deisign is more casual. She wears a grey jacket over her black tube top and wear grey jean shorts. Zir doesn’t wear detached sleeves. Instead, she wears fingerless gloves that goes all the way up to her elbows. He black boots went all the way up mid-thigh. New Design (2015) Zir’s design didn’t change much. However, her new design was supposed to shift from casual to a bit more punk. Her black and red hair is now “controlled messy” or “fluffy” to give a punk image. Her jacket, which was once a normal jacket, is now a cropped jacket with a hoodie to match Zel. Her once grey jean shorts are now red. Her tube top and fingerless gloves are still the same. Personality Towards her family and friends, Zir tries to be someone they could rely on. Due to the past event of not being able to protect her older brother, she becomes someone who is kind and caring towards her family and friends. She tries her best to make them happy and protect them and will always listen to them when they complain and such. She always puts her family and friends first, with the mind-set of “If they are happy, I’m happy too”. However, towards strangers, Zir is very cold and distant. She won’t talk or smile or even reply to them unless she has to. She also hates being touched by strangers and will yell at them straight away if they tried. She will even get physically violent if they bother her too much and could end up making her victims go to the hospital, if they are lucky. Zir hates being touched by strangers as it reminds her too much of the testing and modifications she went through while she was in the ward. Biography Zir was originally from the orphanage form the song “Kagome Kagome” along with her two older siblings, Ziku and Zel. However, Zir and Zel were “adopted” at a young age and were brought to the “Black and White Ward” to become Rin and Len Kagamine through testing. That however, didn’t go as planned. After hard-core modifying and testing on Zir and Zel, the CEO of the hospital didn’t like them at all. She states that she hates everything about them, from their hair color, the eye color choices and how they sound. However, it seemed that the CEO preferred Zir over Zel and decided that her twin brother will be scrapped. His parts will be used to further modify her and any spares would be used to modify the new male that are planning to get. That pissed Zir off as she wanted to stay with her original brother. Not a new one. But, she can’t do anything. Not until the day Zel was supposed to be scrapped anyway. The day where Zel was supposed to be scrapped came and a doctor was supposed to pick her up. But there was an announcement that Zel had escaped and coincidentally, her ward door flew open. Well, not only Zir’s ward door, per se. All the ward doors in the entire hospital were flung open. But with this mistake in the system, Zir took no time to run out of her ward, made her way through the other patients and tried to find her brother. Soon after, she stumbled upon a dead doctor and grabbed his weapon. Following the trail of dead doctors and where the doctors are apparently heading, she stumbled upon a group of doctors pinning Zel to the ground. His left eye is missing. No. It’s being held up by someone like it’s a prize. With nothing left to lose, Zir went all out on protecting what she could. I mean sure Zel is dying on the floor, but Zir still wanted to protect him. Protect what’s left of him anyway. After the last doctor was defeated, Zir noticed her brother’s gouged out eye was a victim of the fight. It’s, well, it’s no longer a ball. Looking at her dying brother, Zir don’t really know what to do. Zir knelt down next to Zel and looked at him. She didn’t want him to die ugly and missing an eye. So, like any sane child, she gouged her own eye out. Sure she could hear Zel’s choking on blood and, what it seems like, sounds of protests. But Zir didn’t really care. She carefully placed her eye into Zel’s eye socket and laid next to him, smiling softly. But apparently someone walked in and asked them if they were alright. Zir just simply looked at the blonde man. He smiled and offered them both a better life and Zir a new eye. Zir looked at Zel and states that she doesn’t need a new eye, but she needs her brother to survive. If He can’t provide it, then she doesn’t want to hear it. He then states that if they were to regard him as their father, he will make sure that Zel would survive. And so will she. Zir and Zel was then taken back by Him to reunite with their sister, Ziku. They then claimed the last name “Kurone”. Zir physically stopped aging at the age of 16 for unknown reasons. Voice configuration Supposedly Rin Kagamine Append Sweet. Additional Info Relationships * Zel Kurone: Twin brother (Older) * Ziku Kurone: Older sister (by a few months). * Cursedloid (Spade): Family Trivia *Zir puts her family and friends first as she doesn't want to lose them like how she almost lost Zel. *Zir forgot Ziku due to trauma caused by heavy testing and modification done on her. *Zir is still guilty about not being able to keep Zel safe and about forgetting Ziku (though it's not her fault). *Zir cannot cook even if her life depended on it. *Zir is actually very athletic and likes playing sports. *Zir hates reading books as it makes her eye tired. *Zir actually have to use reading glasses if she reads (though, she only has one eye). *Zir isn't self-conscious about her hollow eye socket and isn't afrai to show it. Gaping and all. *Zir is happy that she is tall for a girl. *Zir likes playing puzzle video games. *Zir doesn't like Zel's bad habit of sleeping around and tries to cheer him up when he is sad so he wouldn't do it. *Zir is the one who chases the people Zel brought home to sleep with out of the house. *Zir is bi-sexual. *Her last name, "Kurone", was given by Kirara and not her father. Gallery Giratina46 Zir Kurone.jpg|Zir Kurone External links *link here Place title here *More links(?) Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Characters by Giratina46 Category:Derivative of Kagamine Rin Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Voiced